Magical Fate
by brownbunny
Summary: Howl rescues two children Ponyo and sosuke after their home town is bombed he agrees to help them find ponyos mother the great sea witch, Kiki meets a young girl named chihiro is looking for a wizard in a moving castle to help her find her friend the river god since she heard he may be being hunted by the king and kiki agrees to help her. (don't own any characters or movies enjoy))
1. Chapter 1

_**Its a crossover with ponyo,howls moving castle and kikis delivery service and maybespirited away in later chapters if i need more characters please enjoy**_

 _Prologue_

 _Two small five year old children crawled out from under a hatch that was once the basement of their now gone house the small boy with a bowl cut black hair got up and looked around franticly for his mother_

" _mommy"! he shouted looking around the ashes,smoke and embers that floated from the red sky and the only sound other then the boy was the airships and bombing from far away a small girl with short red hair got up holding a green bucket that had a sailor hat in it and walked over to the boy_

" _m-mommy"! he shouted again crying the little girl held his hand_

" _come on its scary out here" she said and they both began walking in a random direction_

" _don't let go of my hand ponyo" the boy said to ponyo determined to not leave her side until they found his mom or got somewhere safe near the water would be good then ponyo could maybe contact her mother the great water witch...but she was summoned to help the king fight in this war his daddy was helping to he was a wizard and a sailor to they continued walking then ponyo started shaking_

" _s-sosuke..." she whispered looking ahead at the sky sosuke looked up where she was looking and saw it a massive airship far off but heading their way dropping bombs they both turned and started running the other way_

" _run ponyo" sosuke yelled running pulling her behind him she was stumbling since she was holding onto the bucket and hat as well the hat fell out of the bucket and ponyo let go on sosukes hand despite what he had told her before she ran back for the hat_

" _PONYO"! sosuke yelled looking at the bombs that where coming closer there was no way they could outrun it he ran over to her and hugged her tight closing his eyes when suddenly he felt himself get lifted up and away from ponyo his eyes shot open and he looked down something was wrapped around his waist and he was flying above the ground and the airship he looked to his right and saw ponyo with big claws wrapped around her waist she had her eyes closed clinging onto the hat and bucket her bare feet curled up since she was scared sosuke looked up and saw feathers dark blue or black large feathers and wings the head turned and he thought he saw a human face staring down at him he closed his eyes tightly and curled up like ponyo they stayed like that for a while and then sosuke felt himself being set down gently on his feet on hard wood floor he waited and then opened his eyes there was a giant bird? Holding one leg up still holding ponyo in a claw then set her down on a mattress on the floor and sat down in a chair he had long wings that seemed hurt he looked hurt sosuke didn't move at first then slowly went over to the bird, the bird had started changing into a man with short dark blue hair wearing a white shirt and black pants he looked tall sosuke walked up to him very slowly the man was leaning back his eyes closed in front of an open fireplace he seemed asleep sosuke stood there and moved slightly closer until he was an inch away from the chair he looked up at the man who had saved him and ponyo then looked at ponyo and went over to her there was a thick quilt on the mattress so sosuke pulled it over her like the way his mom used to for him and then went back over to the man and the fire he looked at the fire it was small compared to the big fires he saw only a small while ago._

" _you should get some sleep kid" the fire said it looked up at the boy who stared wide eyed at the talking fire that suddenly had eyes the boy looked around scared and rushed over to ponyo shaking her gently_

" _p-ponyo wake up..." he whispered not wanting to wake up anything else that might show up after a bit ponyo woke up and stood up_

" _morning sosuke I dreamed we were flying" she smiled sleepily sosuke helped her up and looked at the door that must have led outside he held ponyos hand and she picked up the bucket and hat and they both slowly started walking to the door sosuke was watching the fire carefully as they went down the steps to the door the fire started again_

" _hey get away from there you cant go outside" it said loudly sosuke grabbed the weird doorknob and tried many ways to open it until finally it turned he wanted to leave before the bird man woke up he pushed opened the door and started at the darkness and smoke that lay before him, he started at it_

" _sosuke how do we get home" ponyo mumbled suddenly the door closed the two looked up to see the man leaning over them shutting the door_

" _you two shouldn't go out there its dangerous" he said softly and went behind them ushering them back up the stairs he put his hand on the door and then came back over to them_

" _its getting late and two young children like you should be asleep" he said and ushered them both over to the mattress_

" _don't worry you'll only have to share for tonight" he said taking the bucket and hat and setting them on the table then went over to the two and had them lie down and pulled the blanket over them_

" _there now just rest" he said and then went upstairs ponyo fell asleep sosuke looked at the fire again and watched the light flicker until he fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Sosuke:

When I woke up it was barely light. I was in a strange room that didn't look like my bedroom and there was a fire place and a table covered in books and papers; it didn't look anything like home at all.

As I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, everything that had happened rushed at me. The sirens, the bombs, the fires, the bird man, the talking fire, mommy...I stood up quickly, the blanket fell into a pool of material at my feet. Looking at Ponyo curled up in the blankets, I could see she wasn't hurt, so I left her to sleep a little longer. I looked over at the fire. It talked. I know I heard it last night. I tiptoed over to it and hid behind the chair, peeking out from behind it, I could see it was almost out. Suddenly it opened its eyes and stared at me.

"Wood...please I need more wood," it said pointing to a nearby pile. I took a couple of steps back from the chair, eyes wide. I was right! It can talk. I shook my head a little and walked over to do what he asked. The fire grew two arms and grabbed the wood pulling it over to him I grabbed a couple more pieces for him just in case and quickly went back over to the chair. I then noticed a green couch and went behind that since it was bigger.

"What a cute little boy," I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw a bed with a really old lady sitting up with an old dog on her lap. I quickly backed away and headed towards the bed and Ponyo. The old lady continued to stare at me and I refused to look away until I heard Ponyo waking up. I looked over at her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Sosuke...where are we?" She stood up and as moved close to me, she noticed the old lady and the dog, who were still staring.

"Ahhhh" Ponyo squealed happily and jumped over to the dog and began petting it. "What a cute little doggie," she smiled petting it.

I heard footsteps coming from a set of stairs on the back wall and watched a young looking lady with short silver hair come down and look at us.

"Oh...hello there," she said, looking at the two of us. Ponyo straightened up and walked over to her. She stared at the lady intensely and after a while, she closed her eyes and took a breath and smiled, before exclaiming "Ponyo wants ham!" and jumping on the spot excitedly.

"Ponyo likes to eat ham," I explained going over to Ponyo and the lady.

The lady smiled before replying "Oh, well then I can cook some ham and cheese grilled sandwiches," and going over to the kitchen area and making the sandwiches and then getting a fry pan and walking over to the fireplace to put the frypan on top and start to cook.

I sat down at the table with Ponyo joining me and set the bucket down and put the hat on my head. It was a present from my dad, so I'm glad we didn't leave it behind. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It continued until a boy came running downstairs to answer it. He had orange hair and looked like he was around our age, maybe a bit older. Before he opened the door, he grabbed a blue cloak and put it on and he suddenly had a long beard that covered his entire face and most of his body. He went down the steps to the door and I just noticed next to the door knob was some weird dial he turned it and it went to the blue he opened the door and a young man was there.

"I was sent to pick up a charm for my father," he said.

"Ah yes. Come this way please," the beard boy spoke in a deep old sounding voice.

The silver haired lady set plates down for Ponyo and I, I blew on the sandwich and Ponyo copied me like always. I picked it up and ate it watching the boy give the young man a bag and the man gave him some money and left. The beard boy shut the door and took the cloak off his beard disappeared. He came over to the table and the silver haired lady gave him a sandwich to and ate one herself cutting off the crust and giving it to the talking fire.

"So who are you two?" The boy asked looking up from his sandwich.

"He's Sosuke"! Ponyo said happily before taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"And she's Ponyo" I told them they looked at us curiously.

"How'd you get in here?" The boy asked then looked at the fire. "Calcifer did you let them in?" Calcifer waved his arms in the air.

"I didn't let them in!" Calcifer replied, "Howl brought them in last night." The silver haired lady turned from the fire to us.

"Oh I see. Well my name is Sophie. It's nice to meet you and don't worry about Marlk he didn't trust me when I first came here either." She smiled at us as she continued to eat her sandwich.

Ponyo jumped up and ran over to the fire. "Whoa it talked" she climbed up onto the round stone place and went close to the fire Calcifer

"Whoa whoa, hey kid don't get so close," Calcifer said, trying to back away but couldn't go very far. The dial made a ding noise I looked over it was pointed at the black side the door opened and the bird man walked in. I stared at him as he looked around the room.

"Well it seems everyone has gotten to meet each other." The man looked at Ponyo and walked over and lifted her off the fireplace and onto the floor gently.

"Don't get too close to Calcifer or you might get burned and covered in ash" He was right. Ponyo's red dress was now covered in ash. She dusted herself off but still had ash on her the man turned to the fire.

"Calcifer, run the hot water for my bath" He said and then went upstairs.

The fire grumbled "Move the house, keep the rooms warm, cook food, waste all the hot water." The fire continued to grumble as I looked back at the door and went over to it.

I pushed the dial to blue and opened the door. This time no one stopped me and I looked outside. This wasn't home; it was some other town or maybe even a city. I stood in the doorway and looked around there was many buildings large and wide and lots of people in cars, walking, trams so busy I went back inside and shut the door I went up to Sophie.

"Excuse me miss, but when can we go back home?" I asked looking up at her.

"Um, I don't know Sosuke, but I'm sure when Howl gets out of the bath he'll take you home," she said smiling. She must mean the bird man. I guess we can wait but I know mom is going to be very worried if we don't get back soon but I'm sure the bird man can take us to her then everything will be ok. Ponyo ran over to the door.

"Let's go outside," she said, jumping up and down restlessly. Sophie went over to the dial and turned it to a pink side and then opened the door. I looked out as Ponyo ran outside; it was a large flowery meadow with lakes and smaller flowery islands. Ponyo ran to the lakes and jumped in I walked over with Sophie, Ponyo surfaced but she was in her fish form she transformed every time she is completely in a body of water like a bath, sea or lakes a small drop won't do anything though, she smiled at Sophie's shocked expression when Ponyo sprayed her with water.

"I didn't know you were a water witch Ponyo." Sophie crouched down near the water's edge I stood next to her.

"Her mother is the great sea witch" I explained as Ponyo nodded enthusiastically.

"She's big and BEAUUUTIFUL but she can be very scary" Ponyo said splashing around spraying water everywhere. I laughed I ran back inside to grab the bucket and I ran back out to Ponyo and dipped the bucket into the lake so it filled with water Ponyo swam in and I held the bucket up and carried it.

"I used to carry Ponyo around like this all the time" I told Sophie smiling and took off running around the field with Ponyo. We haven't played like this since Ponyo decided to live with us as a human instead of a fish. I got tired and sat the bucket down on a flat rock so it wouldn't tip and sat down, looking around I couldn't see Sophie anymore. Maybe I ran too far. Ponyo splashed water at me and I picked a flower and took the petals off, dropping them into the bucket while Ponyo swam in circles making a mini whirlpool. After a while, I got up and picked up the bucket and started walking back, I saw Sophie waiting at the door we came through I walked over.

"Did you two have fun?" she asked smiling. I nodded as I set the bucket and Ponyo down briefly. "Well if you and Ponyo ever want to come back your welcome to," she said and opened the door. I walked in carrying the bucket I set it down on a part of the fire place not to close to Calcifer, Ponyo peeked over the edge of the bucket watching Calcifer.

"Sosuke, why did you bring a fish and where'd that Ponyo girl go?" he asked as he grabbed a bit of wood.

I pointed at the bucket. "That's Ponyo there she can turn into a fish" Ponyo nodded, giggling quietly. "Excuse me but is the bird man out of the bath yet?" I asked. I really wanted to go back to my mom soon.

Marlk turned to me he had been reading a really big thick looking book. "Master howl left a little while ago he won't be back for a while," he said.

"B-but he's meant to take us back to my mom..." I sniffled. I really...just want to go back...to my mommy, I started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Kikis prove:

I was standing behind the bakery's counter bored out of my mind...it was rush hour but no one was here I sighed and looked out the window I saw a palace guard putting up another poster for all witches and wizards to report to the palace to fight in the stupid war, I'm glad I'm not old enough to go and I can only fly so I'm not much help I watched the guard walk away and sighed again when I looked at the door there was a package It wasn't there before and the mail man doesn't come today I went over and brought it inside it was a delivery it was a basket with a blanket over it and a envelope and a piece of paper and some money as well I looked at the address the money was right for this job it was a little bit out of town just a few miles according to my map, I went to go tell Osono then went to go get Jiji.

"But that place is miles from here" he complained his little black kitten rolling on the floor I smiled watching them.

"Look it's our first delivery all week so I'm going are you coming or not"? I asked him getting my broom and tying the basket tightly onto the end and then waited for Jiji, he got up and set the little kitten down on the basket carefully so he wont fall out I walked outside and sat on my broom jiji in front of me and took off. I looked at the map as I flew and saw the town I was meant to go to I landed and asked around for the place I got told it was some old abandoned place down a old road no one uses anymore they told me nobody lived there but a delivery is a delivery so I got back on my broom and headed where I was meant to go.

"Kiki don't you think this could be some trick"? Jiji asked being paranoid as usually

"we at least have to check maybe someone moved in and just nobody has met them yet and if it was a trick why would they pay us" I pointed at as I flew down the road dodging trees and branches I came to a old abandoned entrance with a weird statue in front of it on the wall was a piece of paper it had my name written on it.

" _to Kiki delivery service the package you need to delivery is for a friend named kamanji to get there go through this tunnel through the grass paddock, over the meant to be stream, past all the restaurants DO NOT EAT anything, to the bathhouse, then go through a small door in a fence on the left side, and around to a small garden to the back gate, down the stairs be careful sometimes they break until you see a green door go in there it leads to the boiler room where you will find him and wait there he will give you something for your troubles"_

 _From a friend_

That's what the paper said I pulled it off so I wouldn't forget such weird directions,

"Those look like bogus directions if you ask me I bet we'll go there and find out it was all a prank to make us look foolish"! Jiji snapped his ears lowering.

"Oh quiet your complaining at least we won't be walking around lost" I mumbled back walking into the tunnel it was very quiet I entered a train station looking place I could hear the slight noise of a train in the distance I walked out and saw the grass paddock I could see what looked like a small town ahead funny the map didn't show any town around here...but then again it didn't show any grass paddocks or so called 'abandoned' amusements parks either maybe my map is defective. I began walking through the grass and saw the rocks that where meant to be streams then up the stairs and began walking through the town it wasn't a town just a bunch of restaurants,

"this place gives me the creeps" Jiji said I rolled my eyes then smelt something amazing I saw food in one of the stalls I could use the money from this delivery to maybe buy some,

"KIKI" Jiji shrieked I looked and saw my hand about to touch the food I pulled it back as he held up the note, that's right it said to not eat a thing I walked past the food and kept going up then saw it, the bath house and a bridge, I walked across it and looked for the apparently door in the fence I had to get down low but I found it and opened it up I crawled through then pulled the basket and my broom through Jiji followed in last,

"Why not just go through the front door" he complained again,

"Cause the note says to go this way" I told him shutting the door and stood up again I looked around the small garden and saw the door the note talked about at the far back I walked over to it and went through it I saw what the note meant by stairs and there was no rail I'd be better off flying but then I might miss the door so I began my way down stepping slowly on each step I noticed one was broken and had to carefully step over it I managed to get all the way down and saw the green like door and opened it, the hallway was narrow or maybe its wider and just seems narrow because of all the pipes and steam there was a doorway straight ahead I walked towards it, when I reached the end I looked in the there a old man asleep in some box bed thing I walked across the floor over to him who sleeps this late in the day?,

"Um...excuse me sir" I whispered no response I guess I just wait a bit I sat down on the floor and took out the lunch I had brought with me and began to eat I gave some to Jiji and his kitten and we all ate in silence, suddenly all these little black dots came out and the man woke up and began banging on things and ordering the dots around,

"Ahh"! I shrieked and stood up as some had walked right past my feet Jiji jumped up onto the basket the man turned to look at me that was when I noticed he had many arms.

"Who are you and what do you want witch"! He asked grumbling and pulling levers and throwing ingredients into something two of his long arms reached behind me to some draws and opened them grabbing more stuff and throwing them in.

"I uh have a delivery for a kamaji" I said shaking a bit,

"That would be me" the man kamaji grumbled one hand reaching over and opening his hand, I put the basket and note in his hand and he pulls it over and looks at it.

"Hmm roasted nute...oh" he then looks at me and points over to a corner where there's a broom,

"While your waiting do me a favour and sweep up round here would you" I looked over at the broom and picked it up the note said to wait and I guess I should just do it I began sweeping and there was a lot of dust and dirt everywhere the kitten tried chasing the broom around when I swept the dirt and dust out the door that lead outside and put the broom back and sat down and just waited.

"Kiki why don't we just leave" Jiji complained looking at the door I shook my head,

"The note said to wait remember and be quiet" I told Jiji the boiler man might not like people talking while he's trying to work, a little while later a small door on the other side of the room opened.

"Chow time"! Young women wearing pink clothing, holding a basket and a tray with two bowls on it came through.

"Take a break"! Kamaji yelled at the black dots they dropped the coal they were carrying and crowded around where the women sat down and began throwing something at them food I guess, then she looked up and saw me and stood up.

"who are you and why are you here"? she asked I stood up.

"she came to deliver something for me from Sen " Kamaji said before I could say anything.

"oh really"? the girl asked looking at kamaji and he nodded.

"yes she was asking about haku" he mumbled then one of his arms reached to a draw and opened it and grabbed something from it and brought it back down it was pen and paper and began writing then he began pulling more things out from draws, a backpack, rope, blankets, bottles of liquid that looked like some type of juice, a bag of looked to be dumplings or some type of roll, then he packed the bag and motioned me to come over I walked over to them.

"now listen kiki when you came here you went through a town correct" he asked I nodded.

"Uh yes sir" I answered he nodded.

"Now at the address I wrote on this letter lives a little girl named chihiro I need you to take this letter then help her with something very important and take this backpack as well" he told me and gave me the backpack I slipped it on my back and put the letter in my bag.

"Now are you able to fly out on your broom"? he asked me I nodded again.

"good now you must be quick before ubaba discovers your here" he told me and then I walked back over to the door and outside and sat on my broom and floated ready to take off I looked back and waved at kamaji and that young lady they waved back then I took off back towards the entrance to this strange place.

"Kiki looked behind us" I heard Jiji shriek I looked over my shoulder and saw a giant crow with a giant nose and hair.

"what is that" Jiji yelled I turned back and made the broom go faster I felt myself being pecked at I looked and saw a tiny crow thing with a old lady head scratching at me I waved my arm.

"Leave me alone"! I shouted and flew at the entrance I flew in and saw all these strange beings inside I flew out the other end and saw it was night time but...how I was only in there an hour, half an hour maybe but not long enough for it to be dark. I flew up to the sky.

"Kiki it's too dark to see maybe we should go back home for now" Jiji suggested and this time I actually agreed with him. I nodded and flew back to the bakery I went upstairs and went straight to bed I was so tired.


End file.
